


Father's Day is for Space Dads

by Magical_Persona



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Father's Day, M/M, Space Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: Pidge and Hunk realize it's Father's Day and the Paladins try to find Shiro a gift. Shiro on the other hand spends the day rather sick.





	Father's Day is for Space Dads

Lance was whistling as he made his way down the hall to the dining room. He was ready for some breakfast. The halls were quiet so everyone must already be there. Or that’s what he thought, until small hands snatched his arm and practically tossed him into Hunk’s room like a rag doll.

If he screamed it was a manly one that stopped once he realized he was surrounded by his friends.

“Pidge!” Lance snapped, scrambling to his feet. “That hurt!”

Pidge gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I forget how thin you are.”

“Why are we all hiding in Hunk’s room?” Lance asked. “Did I miss the memo?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Keith added.

“But no,” Hunk quickly spoke to keep Lance from rising to the bait Keith was dangling in front of the blue paladin. “So, Pidge and I realized it’s Father’s Day today.”

“I don’t get it,” Lance admitted. “We can’t go back to Earth. It’s too far.”

“Not for our real families’ you idiot,” Keith muttered. “For Shiro.”

“Shiro?” Lance asked looking at Keith like he was purple. “What does Shiro have to do with Father’s Day?”

“You were the one who called him Dad the other day,” Hunk reminded Lance.

“Dude!” Lance snapped embarrassedly. “I thought we agreed never to speak of that! Not cool Hunk!”

Pidge was laughing, nearly rolling and Keith looked done with this conversation entirely.

“Honestly, I’d chock it up to some weird thing between the two of you, but Shiro is clearly with Allura and you and Keith have your…thing,” Pidge said between laughs.

“Pidge!” Keith and Lance nearly shouted in unison.

“There isn’t a thing between us!” Keith snapped.

“Unless, you mean hate,” Lance added. “There is definitely hate between us. I hate his guts.”

Keith shook his head. “Too much, Lance.”

“What?” Lance looked slightly confused.

“You said hate too much and that makes it less valid,” Keith pointed out. “Now it sounds like you were lying.”

Lance looked deflated and Keith patted his shoulder gently while Pidge gave Hunk her best gremlin smile.

“Okay,” Hunk said clapping once. “So, what’re we getting Shiro for Father’s Day? He is more or less like a father to us.”

“Some days I think he’s more of a baby sitter,” Pidge added under her breath.

“What if we head back to the space mall and see if we can get him a mug?” Lance suggested.

“A mug?” Keith mocked.

“You have a better idea, Samurai?” Lance asked.

Keith was silent. To be fair none of them really knew what to get Shiro. There had to be something, right? Shiro was their leader, but he had become more than that. He took care of them when they were sick and he was always there to talk to. Shiro was their crutch.

“What does Shiro like?” Hunk asked as everyone looked at Keith.

“Why are you all looking at me?” Keith’s voice rose slightly.

“You knew him before the blue lion brought us here,” Hunk explained. “That means you have to know him better than the rest of us.”

“Okay, okay,” Lance tried evening the rising frustration in the room. “What if we make him a card?”

“Where would we get the paper?” Pidge asked. “I haven’t seen paper since we made it to space.”

“Okay, well, what if we made him a small cake or something?” Lance asked looking at Hunk hopefully.

Hunk had his eyes closed and was nodding for a few seconds. “We should have everything we need. Then we’ll just have to make sure Shiro stays away from the kitchen. Shouldn’t be a problem though. He doesn’t usually go near there anyway.”

“That’s because everyone learned you’re no fun to cook with,” Lance teased, patting Hunk’s shoulder. “Let’s go.”

The four young paladins then ran off in different directions. Lance and Keith went to the lounge while Hunk and Pidge went to the kitchen. Keith sat and Lance draped himself across Keith’s lap.

“Seriously?” Keith asked as he pulled his book from under the cushions and began reading. In reality, he was used to it. Lance had a habit of draping himself across everyone’s laps. It didn’t matter who you were.

Keith looked down at Lance. They sat there in content silence for who knows how long. They both liked these moments. Lance had slowly begun learning he didn’t have to fill the silence with words.

“You haven’t been sleeping well have you?” Keith asked softly.

“Can you tell?” Lance hummed quietly.

“If I couldn’t tell I wouldn’t have asked,” Keith pointed out as one of his hands found its way to Lance’s hair.

That was when the door opened as Shiro walked through. His white floof of hair was sticking everywhere and he looked entirely disheveled. Lance took pity on him. Shiro must have been having an even worse time sleeping than he was.

Keith and Lance watched as their leader sat across from them on the other couch and fell back to sleep.

Lance looked up at Keith. “You think he’s sick?”

Keith pushed Lance off him, causing Lance to roll on the floor before sitting back on his heels. The red paladin walked up to where Shiro was laying. He’d fallen asleep a bit too quickly for Keith’s liking. He gently pressed the back of his hand to Shiro’s forehead and his frown grew.

“He’s warm,” Keith said quietly. “Shiro? Do you need us to get you anything?”

“Keith?” Shiro mumbled without opening his eyes. “No. I’m fine. Just need to sleep.”

Keith nodded before helping Lance to his feet and out of the room.

“Should we be concerned?” Lance asked. “He really doesn’t look good.”

Keith shook his head. “I think he just needs rest, but I’m going to see if I can find him a blanket. You go grab some water from Hunk and Pidge.”

Lance nodded before running off toward the kitchen. When he stepped through the doors both Pidge and Hunk looked up at him in horror. When they realized they hadn’t been caught they relaxed.

“Is everything okay?” Hunk asked as he pulled the small cake out of the oven.

“Shiro looks a bit sick,” Lance explained. “I’m getting him some water and Keith’s looking for a blanket.”

Pidge hopped off the counter. “I’ll go get him a pillow.”

“What kind of icing are you putting on it?” Lance asked looking at the chocolate cake. Or at least he thought it was chocolate.

“I was thinking buttercream,” Hunk replied. “I’d do black icing, but it doesn’t taste any good. So maybe it’ll just be white icing with black writing? Then the dye flavor wouldn’t be overpowering.”

“Whatever you think is best Hunk,” Lance replied. “You know food better than the rest of us.” He left Hunk to his work just as the yellow paladin began mixing the ingredients for the icing.

Lance took the glass of water back and set it on a small table Pidge had moved into the lounge between the couches. Shiro was now wrapped in a fluffy looking red blanket with his head on a green pillow. It looked like Christmas. Lance placed the glass of water on the table before heading to his room and grabbing his sleeping mask. He then stood for a moment in front of Shiro’s room for a few minutes.

He knew the doors would open if he took a step closer. The question was, did he want to go in? He could just run in and grab Shiro’s black paladin slippers. Lance was pretty sure they all had some. Lance shrugged before entering. Shiro could hate him later.

Lance was not surprised to find the room immaculate. Shiro seemed like the kind of guy who would have everything in order and his room showed that as well. Lance did a quick scan of the room, finding the lion slippers sticking out from under the bed. He snatched them and made his way back to the lounge.

He put the slippers on Shiro’s feet which were sticking out of the blanket. Lance then placed his sleep mask over Shiro’s eyes. Those should help him sleep a little better.

“Did you go into Shiro’s room?” Keith hissed.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Lance asked, stepping closer to Keith.

“What’d it look like?” Pidge asked.

“Clean?” Lance replied uncertainly. He wasn’t really sure what she was asking and it wasn’t like he had spent his time analyzing it. That wasn’t really his priority at the time.

Hunk poked his head into the lounge before stepping in. “So, I put the cake in the fridge, but I wanted to bring this.” He held out a little stuffed toy of the yellow lion.

“Aww, Hunk, that’s cute,” Lance said honestly. What was even cuter was when Hunk tucked the stuffed toy under Shiro’s arm and their fearless leader pulled it against his chest.

“So, do you guys think we can find anything to write on?” Lance asked.

This time Pidge was the one who answered. “There might be a small bit of paper in my room. Wait here.”

She made her way to her room at a jog and could be heard sliding down the hall. Lance looked at Keith.

“I told you sliding is the best way to get around,” Lance said proudly. “If Pidge does it too then it has to be true.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Alright, Lance.”

“Here,” Pidge said quietly when she returned a minute or so later. She was waving a small, torn, piece of paper above her head with markers.

Keith took the paper, first writing: “Happy Father’s Day. There’s a cake in the fridge.” He then signed his name and passed the paper around for the other paladins to do the same. Once that was complete Keith tucked the corner of the paper under the water.

“Now let him rest,” Keith said shooing the rest of the paladins out. He looked at Lance with a small smile as they left. “We did a good thing.”

Lance pulled Keith close. “Of course, we did. We’re Paladins of Voltron.”

 

It was hours before Shiro woke. When he did, it took him longer than he would have liked to realize he had a sleeping mask on. He pulled it off his head just in time to see the yellow lion stuffed animal fall to the ground. He looked at what everyone had brought him and his sleepy smile grew.

He may not have been at 100% quite yet, but those kids made the day better. He took a drink of the water as he read the note everyone had left for him. Their signatures were in the color of their lions and Lance had left a smiley face as well. It took more effort than he liked to stand. Still, he made his way to the kitchen.

Shiro pulled the small cake out of the fridge. It was just big enough for one person. It had white icing with trails of silver like lace across the edge. In the center was flowing hand writing that could only be Hunk’s. The words read “#1 Space Dad” and Shiro couldn’t stop the chuckle that rose from him.

These kids were thoughtful. He’d never expected them to look up to him like a father. He had only ever expected them to see him as a commander. He was both surprised and pleased that the other Paladins saw him as family rather than someone they were forced to listen to.


End file.
